Superheroes Look Ridiculous, But Hot
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: One contribution to Faberry Week Day 6: Superheros. Quinn is a comic geek. Sam is throwing a comic themed party. Rachel doesn't want to dress up. Fluffiness and a little bit of sexiness inside. Part 3 up with feelings, insecure!Quinn, a bit of sexiness a promise for more and an upped rating. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

It was a simple request, or so Quinn thought. She still remembered the time that Rachel had thrown on her old Cheerios uniform. And there were many times that Quinn had worn Rachel's animal sweaters when she missed her so badly. When Rachel stumbled on her that one time, she had found it so adorable that she insisted that Quinn wear her clothes more often. And as such it should have been a simple request, but it wasn't.

"No, Quinn."

"But baby-"

"No, and don't go using the 'but baby' line. I am not wearing this!" Rachel said with a stomp of her foot. She spun on heel when she saw Quinn stick out her lower lip. The blonde's pout would have her folding in no time. On the bright side, her girlfriend had yet to catch on to this weakness.

"But Rach, Sam's party; it's about comics," Quinn pleaded.

"But why do we have to dress up?" Rachel asked incredulously, still not looking at Quinn, who she was certain, was wearing that cute little pout on her face.

"It's like Comic-Con; everyone dresses up," Quinn reasoned. She got up from the bed and went up behind her girlfriend. Rachel could hear her approach and took a few steps forward to evade her. Quinn's frown deepened. "Come on baby, it'll be fun." Rachel huffed. "You'd make a really cute Supergirl," she added meekly.

The singer's shoulders slackened at the blonde's tender voice. She straightened up quickly to avoid losing her edge. She then felt hands on her hips and a head on her shoulder. How the hell did she not hear Quinn closing the distance? Quinn nuzzled into her and her hands went up to play with the hem of Rachel's blouse.

Rachel faltered once more, and once more Quinn was unaware of her impending victory. But Rachel Berry wasn't a quitter. She wasn't, and she had her way sometimes. And as long as Quinn didn't go as far as trying to deny her sex for this request, she still had a chance to get her way.

A Fifty-Fifty chance.

Arms around her waist.

Okay, maybe not Fifty-Fifty, but she still had a chance.

A kiss on her shoulder.

A small chance.

A kiss on her cheek.

She wasn't going to give in.

"I'm sorry."

"Okay!" she screamed a second after she heard the apology. But it was too late to stop herself. Rachel turned around begrudgingly to an ecstatic Quinn. Hazel eyes light up almost as brightly as they did during their first date, their first kiss, their first time, and the first time they said those three little words. She couldn't say no to that.

"You'll do it?" the blonde had to ask. The pint sized diva nodded weakly, slightly upset that she let victory slip from her grasp so easily. But those gloomy thoughts were soon gone as Quinn took her into her embrace. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best girlfriend ever."

_Some Time Later…_

"I'm not going!" Rachel whined from inside the bathroom.

"What?" Quinn shot up from the bed, slightly panicked. Sam's party would start in an hour. The blonde was already dressed in her Batgirl costume and her girlfriend was changing in the bathroom. She had taken a surprisingly long time there and now she wasn't coming out. "Baby why?" she asked while she tried to open the door. It was locked.

"I look ridiculous," she answered. "And it's uncomfortable."

"Can you at least come out and let me see you?"

"No!"

"I'm sure you look great."

"No!"

"Will you come out if I make you vegan lasagna for dinner?"

"N-" Quinn smiled when she heard her girlfriend cut herself off. "That's not fair Quinn!" she whined. Quinn could hear her stomp her foot again. "You know that's my favorite." The tiny singer paced in the bathroom with lasagna on the mind.

"So you'll come out?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"No!" Quinn frowned.

"How about if you can have me for dessert?" she offered innocently, far too innocently for someone who just offered up her pussy. The singer almost tripped as she heard those words. The only thing that tasted better than Quinn's lasagna was Quinn herself. She moaned audibly at the thought of eating out her girlfriend. "Is that a yes?" She heard the door unlock and squeaked in glee. "Aw, you're adorable."

Rachel was wearing a blue top with short sleeves and the traditional 'S Shield' on it, that very nicely show off her toned stomach, and a red skirt with a matching cape, and boots. The only thing that was wrong was that she was frowning, and maybe the fact that Supergirl was a blonde but that was unimportant.

Quinn's original plan was to dress up as the Black Cat to Rachel's Spider-Girl. Quinn loved the idea of Rachel wearing a skin-tight body suit, but the Supergirl costume proved to be more… fun.

"It's still uncomfortable," the singer complained.

"How?" Quinn questioned, even though she was sure she knew what Rachel meant.

"This thong keeps going up into my butt," Rachel answered which caused Quinn to giggle. "Supergirl doesn't even wear a thong."

"How would you know that? You don't even read comics."

"I'll have you know, Quinn Fabray, that I have started reading comics."

"You have?"

"Yes, and even if I didn't you still read them to me."

"Damnit," she accidentally said aloud, when she realized that her plan had backfired. Quinn mental berated herself when she saw Rachel glaring at her, although the singer looked more cute than threatening. "Fine. Turn around." The brunette quirked an eyebrow but obeyed. The blonde lifted up her skirt and licked her lips as she admired her girlfriend's ass. "But baby, it looks so good on you. It makes me just want to…" Instead of finishing Quinn gave Rachel's ass a firm smack. "God, I love your ass." She let the skirt fall and palmed both of Rachel's cheeks. "Maybe you could sit on my face later," she suggested. "I've always wanted to eat out a superhero. I wonder how they taste like."

Rachel had no idea how Quinn could talk like that and yet still sound so innocent, but fuck it, she didn't care. Quinn started nipping at her neck. Rachel leaned her head to the side to give the blonde more access. She mewled contently as Quinn gently sucked on her pulse point. Rachel brought her hand up to short blonde hair and pull Quinn off, causing her to whine, but he complaints were soon cut off as Rachel turned her head and brought their lips together.

Her lips parted with a moan as Quinn squeezed her ass, which the blonde used as an invitation into her mouth. She massaged Rachel tongue with her own. The singer whimpered when Quinn withdrew before she could properly taste her.

"Okay," she whimpered. "Okay." Quinn let go of her ass and jumped up and down happily.

"You won't regret it babe. And then we can go to Mike's Star Wars party next week." She heard Rachel groan.

"Do you want me to wear something else then?"

"Yes, please," Quinn answered with pouty lips.

"Okay, what is it?" Rachel tried to sound indifferent, but it was kind of hard to do that when her girlfriend clapped her hands together and once again squeaked in glee, and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. That and the fact that later she was going to get laid. Rachel couldn't really complain about that, now could she?

"It's at the end of the closet; right side." The brunette approached the closet and opened it. She moved the clothes aside one by one until she saw it. Behind her Quinn was shyly smiling.

"I am not dressing up as Slave Girl Leia!"

_**To Be Continued?**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, you don't what you're talking about. The Avengers would totally wipe the floor with the X-Men!" Sam exclaim, while dressed as Captain America, completely disappointed in his friend's lack of true understanding. "They're not the 'Earth's Mightiest Superheroes' for nothing, you know?"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Mike spat back. "The X-Men's powers get better the more they use them."

"The Avengers are better financed! They have better heroes!"

"Better heroes?" Mike scoffed. "Like who?"

"The Hulk, Thor; the guy's a fucking god!"

"Thor can be killed," Mike argued.

"No he can't; he came back to life."

"Did you even listen to what you just said?"

"Yeah, well who does the X-Men got that's so great?" Sam questioned.

"Wolverine."

"Wolverine's part of the Avengers too."

"He was an X-Man first and… whoa." Mike lolled his head to the side as he observed Rachel and Quinn approaching. "Damn." Sam turned around to see what Mike was gawking at. He had a similar reaction to the sight before them. They both had girlfriends, and they loved them completely, but Supergirl had never looked as hot as she did right now.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Quinn greeted, smiling happily as she held her girlfriend's hand. But that soon turned into a deep frown when she noticed that neither of them were playing attention to her and instead were staring at Rachel's legs.

The brunette in question was smoothing out her skirt, which was far shorter than the ones she normally wore. The singer had worn skirts of this length before, but she didn't like doing so since she started a relationship with the ex-cheerleader. Unlike boys, Quinn made her feel beautiful, and sexy without her needing to show off too much skin… they saved that for the bedroom.

But right now under the gaze of their friends, she felt very uncomfortable. Rachel had guessed that Quinn had chosen this costume for her because the blonde had thought she looked so hot in it and because she wanted to show off the brunette a little; it was something they did occasionally. Even though Quinn could be very possessive of Rachel, she loved flaunting her girlfriend around, even if most people had no idea what they were missing out on.

Not that Quinn minded that they didn't know; she preferred it that way.

But she did mind how her two friends were very likely having her inappropriate ideas of her girlfriend right now. She roughly cleared her throat, but they didn't seem to notice so she did so again. "Guys! Eyes up here!" They finally looked up. "My Supergirl," she said, wrapping her cape around her girlfriend. "Get your own!"

_Later…_

Rachel watched as Quinn and Mike talked with Rory, trying to introduce him to the wonders of comic books. The singer was astounded at first, when she learned that Quinn was such a geek, but she loved her even more because of it. And as much as she tried to deny it, Rachel kind of did end up liking comics.

The tiny brunette wandered over to the far side of the room where there were boxes of comics. Some were old, others were new. She opened one box and shuffled through its contents. Most of them she'd read already with Quinn. One wouldn't guess it at first glance, but the ex-cheerleader was a bigger comic book nerd than any of the other Gleeks. She even had a bigger collection than Sam and Mike put together.

She continued to rifle through the comics, when Sam came up. "Looking for something in particular?" he asked. Rachel looked up and greeted him with a smile while she kept a finger to hold the spot where currently searching.

"No, not really. I've actually read most of these." Sam couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you would have. Who would've guessed?"

"Hm?" Rachel frowned, in confusion. "Guessed what?"

"About Quinn, being so into comics."

"You didn't know about that when you were dating?"

"If I did, I would've never let her go. She's a real catch," he commented while glancing over at the blonde. A smile crept upon the singer's lips.

"Yeah, she sure is," Rachel replied, looking over at Quinn herself. They stopped looking at Quinn and brought their attention back to each other. "But she's mine, don't forget that," Rachel warned. They shared a light-hearted laugh.

"Don't worry I won't. Nice costume by the way; Quinn make it?"

"Thanks and yeah. She's really-" Rachel stopped abruptly when Sam yelped and winched in pain. "Quinn!" the diva called. "I thought you said you weren't going to use these!" Quinn approached, cute pout in place while clutching onto her gadgets. Rachel stood firm, doing her best to reprimand her a-dork-able girlfriend.

"But he was talking to you, and you were laughing and…" she feebly explained, sounding like a child you just got caught stealing from the cookie jar. "And I don't like when other people make you laugh." Her pout deepened as she sought out forgiveness from her girlfriend. Rachel's expression softened as she took hold of her girlfriend's hands.

"Oh, I know that Quinnie, but that doesn't give you permission to throw one of those at Sam's head," she said in a comforting tone, which motioning to the bat-shaped projectile on the floor.

"Throw one of what?" Sam asked while rubbing the back of his head. He looked down and saw the answer to his question lying on the ground. He picked it up to examine it closer, noticing that it had Quinn's initials on it. "Is this a… Batarang?"

"Yeah, I made them myself," Quinn said proudly, chirping up immediately from Sam's enthusiasm and remembering that Sam wasn't like Finn. Rachel cleared her throat. "Okay, Rachel and I made them. Rach even has a set of her own" she admitted, but obviously that wasn't what Rachel wanted since she cleared her throat again. "What?"

"Apologize," Rachel mouthed.

"Oh, right," Quinn said softly. "Sorry Sam."

"No problem," the blonde boy replied absentmindedly, far too focused on the object in his hand. "Wow, this is really cool." He started walking away in a mesmerized trance, towards Mike. Quinn gave chase.

"Hey, give that back!"

_Even Later…_

Puck showed up late, partly because he had some pools to clean but mostly because he wasn't too into the idea of a party that didn't involve alcohol, but did involve dressing up. It was weird… unless it meant girls dressing up in scantily clad costumes. That… that he could deal with.

And so when he did arrive, he was pleasantly surprised. He sauntered over to Rachel. "Damn, Jewbabe's looking hot!"

"Go away Noah," Rachel said as pleasantly as she could.

"What, no love?"

"Noah, you know very well that I'm with Quinn," the brunette pointed out. "And I'd be careful if I was you, she's being very protective right now," she warned. Her concern was overlooked, as Puck laughed it off.

"She won't do anything," Puck replied, earning an eyeroll from Rachel. "She's knows I'm kidding." The singer narrowed her eyes at him. "What?" he said defensively.

"You ask us for a threesome every day."

"So are finally considering my offer," he said, waggling his eyebrows. Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but chose against it, for Noah's sake and turned to leave. She could hear him following as he apologized, but those words were quickly cut off as Rachel heard something slam into the ground. She turned back to Puck to find him flat on the floor with a something wrapped around his ankles, tying them together. Several feet behind him, Quinn was standing with an apologetic smile.

"Quinn!"

"I'm sorry Rachie, but… but you know how Puck is."

"I know, and you were probably right about what you thought he was saying but you can't do things like this okay?" Quinn nodded slowly, sticking out her lower lip to silently ask Rachel to not be mad at her. "Please don't do this again."

"Okay," Quinn replied meekly.

_Much Later…_

"Quinn! Did you just use a taser on Blaine?" Quinn looked down at her feet as she hid the gun-shaped weapon behind her back. She couldn't look over at Blaine, who was currently having the electrodes pulled out of his back with the help of Kurt.

"Yeah," she replied meekly, nodding her head slowly. "I'm sorry, but he was getting too close to you and…"

"But he's gay!"

"Didn't stop him from kissing you that one time," she whined, still upset about how that party didn't work out how she hoped that it would.

"We were drunk! And it was Spin the Bottle!" Rachel calmed down, and then sighed. "Should we go home?"

"No! I'm having too much fun!" Quinn pleaded. "I promise I'll be good!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

AN: So will probably just be random fluffiness that involves a lot of geekiness that has no definite plot or end... SO any suggestions for the next part?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Short update, but I didn't want to go too far and I still need some suggestions for where else I can take this fic.

Rachel easily folded to Quinn's pout. They stayed, and for the rest of the party all the boys would stay clear of Rachel as long as Quinn was in sight. The blonde did her best to keep her jealousy and possessiveness under control. It's not like she wanted to, or enjoyed attacking her friends… okay, maybe it was kind of fun to make some use of her gadgets but still she didn't want to hurt anyone.

Except maybe Finn; the gargantuan boy had the audacity to flirt with Rachel right in front of her, while she had an arm wrapped around the singer's waist. If anyone deserved a good healthy dose of her gadgets, it was him. But Quinn stopped herself from reaching for the eskirma sticks on her back, hidden beneath her cape, and hitting him of the head with them. (Technically those would be Nightwing's weapon, but fuck it Quinn loved Nightwing and his weapons and was also envious of him having been in relationships with the original Batgirl and Starfire. A brief thought flew through her mind of dressing Rachel up in Starfire's costume; Fuck! That would be hot!)

When he left them be, Rachel gave her a chaste kiss and ensured her that she no longer had any feelings for him while also thanking her for not going ballistic on him. Quinn gave a weak smile and took gave another kiss back while taking Rachel into her arms. While hugging her, Quinn flattened out the back of Rachel's skirt while disguising the gesture as her just trying to grab her ass.

Quinn felt sad and as time flew by, she herself, started to avoid her girlfriend. She wanted Rachel to enjoy this day and now she was ruining it. The blonde went upstairs and sat down at the top step while she listened on the commotion from the living room. She took off her gloves, settling them down on a small table in the hallway, and fidgeted with her home-made utility belt, cursing it and all its fun little toys for the mess she had gotten herself into.

Soon she heard footsteps coming up and she shifted to the side to allow whoever it was access to the bathroom. She was too distracted looking down at her lap to notice her girlfriend sitting down next to her, until she felt an arm around her waist. She looked up to see concerned brown eyes.

"Hey baby, what's wrong? Why aren't you downstairs?"

"I'm sorry," Quinn responded rather than answering. Rachel's eyebrows quirked in confusion. "About today," she explained further. "I don't know what came over me. I just…" She got up and went down the hall, ashamed at her insecurities. Rachel followed after and spun her around, not content to let her girlfriend shut her out.

"You know I love you and only you." It wasn't a question.

"I know. It's just I still can't believe sometimes that someone as awesome as you could fall in love with a geek like me," she admitted, looking down making sure to go past Rachel's boobs and her tone stomach and that sinfully short skirt and her impossibly long legs and finally down to her boots. But her head was soon brought back up to lock eyes with her girlfriend.

"I love you Quinn, and being a geek doesn't make me love you any less," she assured. "In fact it only makes me love you more." The blonde's frown started to fade, but Rachel knew that it wouldn't be that easy; they were both so very stubborn. "And you know," she continued, taking Quinn's right hand. "This costume," she looked down at herself, "is pretty hot."

The next thing Quinn knew, her hand was brought underneath Rachel's skirt and was pressed against the singer's thigh, right below the curve of her ass. She tentatively brought her hand up higher, fully cupping the mound of flesh as her left hand did the same to Rachel's other ass cheek. Quinn lifted Rachel up, having slender legs wrap around her waist, and pushed her against the wall, crashing their lips together.

Rachel moaned at her girlfriend's enthusiasm, and quickly made work of removing Quinn's mask so she could thread her fingers through her choppy golden hair. Once it was off she gently hung on a nearby doorknob; they both had worked very hard on these and several other comic based costumes and she didn't want to risk ruining them.

She pulled her in closer, inviting her to explore her mouth, which Quinn soon did. Rachel sucked on her lover's tongue which elicited moans from the taller girl. Their tongues danced in Rachel's mouth until the ex-cheerleader pulled back for some much needed air. She then brought her lips to the smaller girl's neck grinding her hips into Rachel, unintentionally pressing the front of her costume directly onto Rachel's clit.

"Oooh," Rachel whimpered into Quinn's shoulder. The blonde smirked into her skin and rolled her hips again, pleased to hear the same filthy sounds escape her girlfriend's lips. She continued her work on Rachel's neck, nipping lightly and then soothing it with her tongue. A muffled "Fuck!" was smothered into Quinn's shoulder when the singer canted her hips for some sort of relief. Quinn reluctantly brought one hand away from Rachel's ass and moved it towards her core. She moaned at the wetness she found there.

"God, baby you're soaked!" She moved the material of the thong aside, but before she could do anymore Rachel grasped onto her hand. "Come on, baby. Let me fuck you!" Quinn pleaded. Rachel shook her head as she tried to regain her composure, which was kind of difficult when talented fingers were just centimeters away from her clit.

"Not here Quinn," Rachel panted, hoping that Quinn would stop but when she felt deft fingers teasing her folds, she knew that Quinn had no intention of stopping now "Not it your ex-boyfriend's place," she pleaded, and Quinn's hand stopped and pulled away.

"Why not?" Quinn whined, with _that_ pout on her lips. She put Rachel down and licked off the small (not so small) amount of Rachel juices that she had on her fingers. Rachel felt her arousal spike at how innocent Quinn could make such dirty action look, and thoughtfully considered just forgetting that they were at Sam's house and just fucking her girlfriend. But she kept her cool.

"Baby, I promise that once we get home we can have as much superhero sex as- whoa," Before she could finish Quinn had already took hold of her and the rest of her costume and they were darting out the door, without even taking the time to say goodbye. Their friends watched in silent confusion, but they were glad that they didn't have to worry about Quinn anymore… at least for now.

_**To Be Continued…**_

AN: Next part with have smut, guaranteed. After which... I don't know. I'll probably follow up on that Star Wars thing that I had in chapter 1, and I had this dream the other night about a Faberry/Kingdom Hearts thing which was probably because I've been replaying Kingdom Hearts BBS, but hey the star-shaped fruit; that just screams Rachel Berry!**  
**


End file.
